Baseball Loving
by phatlazykatt112
Summary: What if Scotty had a sister? How would this affect Scotty and the guys, especially Benny? Read and Review!
1. Tammy Smalls

**I Am Tammy Smalls **

The blurs of green and brown filled my vision as we sped down the road. And by we, I mean myself Tammy, Scotty, my little brother, our mom, and Bill our new stepdad. I let out a small sigh and rested my head on my elbow which was on the car's window seal. Why did this trip have to take so long? We have been driving for well forever! I'm just about to pass out! But boy I can't wait until we get there! Maybe, just maybe this town will be different from all the others. Maybe they'll let me play baseball with them! But, ma says I shouldn't get my hopes up to high just to see them get destroyed.

And if they don't let me play I'd always have Scotty. Though he can't play ball for his life I could always teach him! Oh, I'm rambling again! And I didn't even introduce myself! My name is Tammy Riley Smalls, sister of Scotty Smalls. I have green eyes and curly, long brown hair. I'm 5'5 and pretty curvy which I don't appreciate. It attracts boys like flies to a picnic! Gee, some people are just pigs. And another thing about me is that I have a temper and a lot of the time very outspoken. I always say what's on my mind and I mean what I say.

And about the temper, well… I just get angry quickly. Mom has always says that I'm a spitfire! But I've gotten a lot better at controlling my temper and now it rarely even happens. But the thing that will _really_ is if you mess with Scotty. You mess with Scotty your messing with me and I'm not afraid to throw a few insults and punches to someone.

Oh! Look we finally got to our new house. Well, I have a feeling that something will happen today, something real exciting too! I can't wait!


	2. New Kids On The Block

**New Kids On The Block**

So, we had just arrived to our new house and Scotty and I were unloading the boxes from the moving truck. We were about halfway done when a kid started walking down the street. He had thick black hair, hazel-green eyes and was tan.

He was very handsome and I don't say these kinds of things a lot. I looked at Scotty and saw him looking at the boy too. The boy looked over his shoulder and looked at Scotty. Scotty smiled a bit and started waving. Then, the boy smiled a bit probably amused and nodded at him. I don't think he noticed me until he looked my way and just stared. I smiled and waved at him, but not as geeky as Scotty. He smiled again, nodded and preceded going into his house.

I noticed Scotty looked kind of down. It was hard for him I know it was, since there were only two more weeks to make friends before vacation. Poor kid. So, I went over to him and gave him a hug. "What was that for," he asked while giving me a weird look after I released him from my hug. I do a lot of random things for no reason just so you know. "Felt like it," I simply responded going back to moving the boxes whistling a happy tune.

"Mom! Tammy's being strange again," Scotty yelled playfully to mom. "What did she do now," mom replied coming up to the screen door watching us. "She hugged me," Scotty replied. "And you loved it! Race you to the rooms," I yelled putting the last box inside the house and running inside to get a head start. "Hey," Scotty yelled racing after me and past a laughing mom.

"I call bottom bunk," I stated jumping on the bottom bed. My face was buried into a pillow and my arms and legs spread across the bed. I felt the bed sink next to me. I turned my towards him and saw his hurt face. "What's wrong Scotty, "I asked propping my head on my arm. "I'm never going to make any friends am I," he asked looking very close to crying. "Oh Scotty, you'll make friends here! I just know it. And if all the kids here are jerks, then I'll give them all a couple of bruises and black eyes, okay? And you'll always have me. I will _always_ be your friend," I comforted him while wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"But you'll have all of your friends and you won't have any time for me," he cried while burying his head into my shoulder. "Do you really think that Scotty? I will never forget you. And I don't think that a lot of people will want to be friends with girl who likes to wear jeans instead of skirts and dresses," I exclaimed laughing a bit. I could feel a smile start to come to Scotty's face.

"And who will teach you to play baseball," I asked. "I want Bill to teach me Tam. You don't mind do you," he asked looking worriedly towards my face. I smiled. I understood him wanting to bond with Bill by having him teach him baseball. "I understand Scotty," I replied softly looking up at the ceiling with a smile on my face. Scotty smiled and hugged me. "I can always depend on you Tam! Wanna play with my new toys," he asked while looking up hopefully at my face. "Of course I do! You bring them out," I said while getting up and pulling Scotty with me.

Scotty and I played with his new toys until dawn came and mom told us to start getting ready for bed. I went to wash up in the bathroom while Scotty put on his pajamas in our room. While I was in the shower I started to wonder about some things. I was a little worried about Scotty. He never really had a lot of friends at our last town and it doesn't help that we're in different grades.

I was in sixth and Scotty was in fifth. I was the more outgoing sibling between the two of us. I could only hope that he would be himself and make some new friends. I turned off the water and got out. I changed into my shorts and t-shirt, brushed my teeth and washed my face ready for bed.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Scotty peeking into Bill's trophy room. I walked closer curious on what he was up to. His head came out of the room with a muttered sorry. He turned towards me and my curious face and blushed, probably embarrassed he got caught. He went into the room and I followed him. He sat on the bed in his pajamas and chocolate milk and said "I asked him if he could teach me how to throw." He still had a slight blush on his face and I smirked.

We both settled down in our beds and wished each other a good night. Well, I thought to myself maybe this isn't going to be so bad. I turned on my side drifting off to a peaceful sleep with baseball and a black haired dark eyed boy.


	3. Boys Can Be So Cruel

**Boys Can Be So Cruel **

It was a new day. The sun shone brightly on my face and greeted me happily. Me on other hand wasn't so happy. I groaned and attempted to get out of bed, but it didn't work. So I happily stayed in bed for a couple more hours. I didn't get up until mom told me to get out of bed. So, I got up and trudged to the bathroom to try and greet the day. I showered, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put some jeans and a t-shirt on. I brushed out my tangled hair and put it in a ponytail.

Scotty was just leaving the house when I asked "Can I come Scotty?" I was coming down the stairs when he responded, "Sure, but umm when I tell you to stay outside, make sure to stay outside okay?" I looked at him questioning and nodded. What in the world is Scotty up to I asked myself while following him down the street and past a couple of stores. So after running for a little while longer we reached a high gate with shrubs and vines covering it.

"Okay Tammy. Stay here I'll be right out okay," Scotty told me while opening the gate. "Fine, but what-," I was interrupted by the gate being closed in my face. Great, I thought to myself while leaning against the gate. I slid down the gate to sit on the ground. I heard shouting and the familiar sound of a bat hitting a baseball. I sat up a little bit higher and listened a bit more. I heard the recognizable scream of Scotty and then the mocking laughter of boys.

Oh, god! Scotty! What did you do now? I asked myself while standing up. I waited nervously and ran a hand through my hair. I wanted to go in there so badly! Was he okay? Were those boys picking on them? I heard Scotty grunt and more laughter followed along with taunts. I was really reaching my boiling point and was getting ready to enter when the gate opened fast and an upset Scotty burst through. "Scotty," I screamed after him as he ran home. I glanced back at the gate and then back at a running Scotty.

God, if Scotty wasn't so upset I would go in there and give them a piece of my mind and probably a good introduction with my fist. I raced after Scotty and screamed his name. He continued to run until we got home and collapsed on the stoop. A couple of stray tears were running down his face and I collapsed next to him. I put my arm around him and wiped the tears from his face. I hugged him close to me and said "It's okay Scotty." I hugged me back and I whispered comforting words to him. We stayed like that for a couple more minutes until I knew he was okay. "You know, I can always go back there and beat them up," I asked encouragingly. He laughed and shook his head and said "I'm okay,"

I stood up and said, "I'm going to use the bathroom okay. Call me if you need me." I went in the house and went into the bathroom. I splashed cool water on my face and dried myself off. I was still pretty angry about what those guys did to Scotty. I knew he went in there to try and make friends, but yet it just blew up in his face. I had already made one friend. Her name was Wendy Peffercorn.

She was pretty nice and was in the same grade I was. And she didn't mind the way I dressed or acted. I met her on the street when I was running after Scotty. I had bumped into her and I said sorry. We chatted for like one or two minutes and exchanged numbers. I have to call her tonight.

I got in the shower and got ready to go to bed. After I came out of the bathroom I found Scotty in our room playing with his toys. He was back to normal, so I decided to give Wendy a call. We talked for about an hour or two. I could tell we were going to be best friends. I went back into my room after finishing my conversation with Wendy. When I got their mom was walking out and Scotty was cleaning up his toys.

I walked, closed the door, and started changing into my pjs. Scotty was in the bed looking up at the ceiling. I climbed up next to him and said, "It'll be okay Scotty. You'll make some friends. I know it, it's a sister's intuition." He smiled and said "I hope your right." He turned away from me and I frowned. I climbed down from the top bunk and settled back into mine. I tried to get comfortable, but I couldn't stop worrying about Scotty. I could only wish for a better day for Scotty tomorrow and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	4. First Encounter

**The First Encounter **

I woke up to Scotty jumping off the top bunk and onto the floor. I slowly got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom. I did my normal morning routine and changed into, of course, jeans and a t-shirt. I smelt something good cooking in the kitchen and knew that mom had made breakfast or just some great cereal. I headed towards the kitchen and saw Scotty putting his bowl in the sink. I grabbed some breakfast and sat down and started eating.

Mom grabbed Scotty and asked "How did it go?" Scotty turned his head away and grumbled "He said yeah later. He's really busy working." I snorted. If I were Scotty, I wouldn't have taken no for an answer. Mom urged Scotty to ask again and he did only to get the same answer. That's when mom stepped in and Bill or Dad could not say no. It was pretty funny to me.

So, I followed Bill and Scotty outside to watch. I poppled my lazy behind on the stoop and watched. Scotty was pretty hopeless, no offense to Scotty or anything. He just wasn't getting it. I sighed and continued to watch. But, man, when Bill threw that curve ball it was over! Sure Scotty caught it, but kind of caught it right in front of his eye and it got hit, pretty hard.

I raced over to help Bill get him inside and make sure he was okay. We sat him in the chair and mom almost had a heart attack! And when he lifted his hand from his eye it didn't really help the situation either. He defiantly was going to get a black eye. "Geez Scotty," I said as I examined it. He sighed and said "I know." Bill put the meat we were going to eat for dinner on his eye and mom didn't really appreciate that very much. But it helped.

Scotty left the meat on the meat on his eye until it stopped hurting really bad, but the color of it got darker. "Come on Scotty, let's sit on the porch for a bit," I said pulling him out of the chair. We walked out onto the porch and sat down. Scotty examined his ruined glove and whimpered. "Don't worry about it Scotty. We'll get you another one," I said taking the glove from him and looking at it. "I guess," he replied but still looked kind of down.

That's when we noticed the kid that we had seen from the first day, the handsome black haired and black eyed tan boy coming our way. I raised an eyebrow when he stopped in front of us. Scotty looked down at the glove and squirmed in his seat. "You want to play ball with us? We need one more player," the kid said looking questionably at Scotty.

"Uhhh, no thanks. My glove is ruined see so now I can't play," he responded looking down. I glared at him while the kid rolled his eyes. I wanted so badly to hit some sense into Scotty! This was his chance to get to know some more people and make some friends, but he's throwing it away!

"No problem," the kid said pulling something from his back pocket, "I got an extra." He threw the glove at Scotty and he smiled. Scotty went to the door and threw his broken one inside and yelled "Mom! I'm going out to play some ball!" He ran over to the kid and looked back at me still sitting on the porch. "Can my sister come too," Scotty asked looking over at the kid. I really need to know this guy's name or else I'll be calling him random names for life! "Sure," he answered glancing at me. I jumped up and hooked my arms with Scotty and the kid and said with a large smile on my face, "Where we going boys? 'Cause I'm ready to play some ball!" I started walking with Scotty on my left and the kid on my right. "Ummmm, it's that way," the kid said pointing in the other direction. I wasn't embarrassed or fazed, but just started walking in the right direction. "Hey, we haven't been introduced have we? Well, I'm Tammy Riley Smalls, but call me Tammy," I said while looking at the kid.

"Benny" he simply stated looking pretty amused by me and my hyperness. Finally! I knew his name! We continued to walk and chatter until we got to Vincent's drug store. That's where my mood went down.


	5. What Idiots

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sandlot characters or anything realted to the Sandlot character. I only own Tammy.**

* * *

**What Idiots **

So, we went to Vincent's Drug Store, but didn't go inside. We went around back to where a bunch of boys were sitting around talking. They stopped when they saw Benny and greeted him happily with a round of hellos and hey Bennys. But when they saw me, whoa! It was like they turned into a bunch of dead brained perverts.

They started stumbling over their words, jaws dropped, and there were a lot of looks of amazement on how Benny could get a girl and a good looking one at that here. "Hey, hey! Cool it guys! This is Tammy Smalls and her brother Scotty Smalls," Benny said while everyone started to cool down. I bet they didn't even spare a glance at Scotty. What a bunch of single minded buffoons.

"Tammy, Smalls, this is the team," Benny stated while introducing us to everyone. That took about a minute and by then everyone was probably in their right minds, except Ham. That little turd had the nerve to come up to me. He walked as if he was all that and a bag of chips! Please! His wide hand wrapped around mine and he said "Pleased to make your acquaintance, hot stuff." Then he did the most disgusting thing in my entire life!

He laid his gross lips on my hand! Yuck! I shoved him away and scoffed. I glared at him and said, "Not even in your dreams porky." I decided to take a walk and cool down before I did something I would regret later, like giving him a pretty black eye! I walked into Vincent's and found Wendy.

We talked about all kinds of stuff! Wendy's great and I think we're going to be like sister one day! Well, she told me all kinds of stuff that the gang and sometimes Benny were up to at the pool. Like how they have this major crush on her and how they go to the pool for the girls. I found it pretty funny on how brainless these guys could be when it comes to girls.

I looked out the window and saw the guys leaving, with Benny leading the pack. "Sugar fudge," I said to myself while Wendy gave me a strange look. I shrugged sheepishly and stated "I'll explain later," and ran out the door to catch up with the rest of the guys. I ran up to them and they stopped. "Back for more baby. I knew you liked me. They all do. But don't worry, there's enough of the Ham to go around," Ham said getting closer to e. I simply blinked and turned my back to him and started talking to Benny and Scotty.

"So, you guys ready to play some ball or what," I said, a wide smile crossing my face. I was panting a little, but that didn't hold back my excitement. I just loved the darn game! It's the best. I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts by boisterous laughter. The guys, except Benny and Smalls were all laughing, at me! I didn't get it, and I guess my clueless expression shoed to the guys because they quieted down, at least enough so that Ham could talk. "_You_, _a girl_, play ball with _us_, the _big boys_! Ha! Never gonna happen sweet cheeks. You're supposed to stand there on the side and look pretty and cheer us _men_ on while we play. You get that, baby cakes?" I was… appalled! Outraged! Furious! How dare they say that I can't play with them! What jerks!

"Guys…" Benny started, but was interrupted by Ham. "Come on guys, let's get going," they all started walking again, with the exception of Benny and Scotty. "You comin' Smalls," Ham asked turning back noticing that Benny and Scotty weren't coming. They were looking torn, follow the guys, or hang out with me. "Yeah, he's coming," I said my voice quivering some. Tears were treating to come out, but I dare not let the guys see them. I knew this was the perfect opportunity for my brother. The guys were good guys, with the exception of them being sexist jerks, they were okay. Good people, nice, and fun, just what Scotty needs. I know how to deal with jerks that thought the only place woman should be is in the kitchen cleaning. For Scotty, this is his first time, I've gotten it so much that I lost count. But I can't let this hold him back. I know it wouldn't be fair for him to suffer his whole life when he constantly has to think about me when he has to decide between me or what is going to make him happy. And I can't stand that being his future, worrying more about his sister than his happiness.

Scotty looked at me in amazement, cause he knew that I would just walk away, bringing him with me. No, that's not going to happen anymore. "Go on, Scotty, Benny. You got some ball to play. Oh and Benny, take care of him, you hear me, or else I'll be on you like a roach on a fresh piece of bread," I said standing a little straighter and slowly backing away. I waved with a small smile on my face and turned, walking back home. I sighed, feeling relieved that I finally let him go. He'll always be my little brother, but not under my protection anymore. But Benny's. I smiled a small smile. I knew it was bound to happen one day, but just not so soon. Gosh, I sound so miserable right now. But I am, somewhat.

Scotty can now go his own path while I go on with my. We'll still be close and we'll always be there for each other. But I won't constantly be by his side all the time defending him and taking the place of the friends he so desperately needs. He has Benny and the guys, and I have Wendy. We both need to be more independent with my friends and him with his. I could see the house by now, and tears were rolling down my face. Not for sadness anymore, but for happiness that I finally let him go out into the world by himself.

I choked on some sobs knowing I was way too far away for the guys to see me crying, and while I was crying I was smiling too. Believe that! Imagine what the neighbors must have been thinking when they saw me coming down the road with tears gushing down my face like a waterfall, while sobs wracked my body with a huge smile on my face. I didn't care though. Not one bit. Scotty was happy and that's all that matters. I said to myself, walking into my house and walking past my mother without a single glance. I went straight to my room, flopped on the bed and went to sleep.

"What an idiot," I thought to myself while drifting to sleep. My crying had ceased and I continued, "What an idiot you can be Scotty Smalls and you too Benjamin Rodriguez. What idiots."

* * *

So sorry I haven't updated in so long! School can be such a drag! I'll try to update frequently and as fast as I can. I hope you like this chappie!!!! Oh! and review, c'mon click the little blue button, you know you want to!!!!!


End file.
